Taking Things Slow
by Copper Oxide
Summary: Blaine has plans to end the best night of Kurt's life so far in the best way possible.


The date went _spectacularly. _It had been a celebration of Kurt and Blaine's 6 month anniversary, and Blaine had so courteously spent weeks beforehand organizing what would be the best night of Kurt Hummel's teenage life.

The couple found themselves walking hand in hand down the aisle of McKinley High's auditorium, giggling quietly with mischievous glints in both their eyes. This was the last part of this date-extraordinaire; following a post-dinner horse-carriage ride through the local park and dancing in the moonlight to the tune of a live _mariachi band. _Tonight's events ended with them breaking into Kurt's old school in the dead of night to relish the personal use of the revered auditorium.

They took their sweet time on the stage, singing sweet, silly ballads to one another and satisfying the showman within both of them in front of an audience that was entirely not there. Kurt was carefree and unpolished in his performance, so unlike the standards he usually kept. He let go that night, a sloppy, light hearted performance intended for Blaine's eyes and Blaine's eyes alone. His lack of finesse gave way to Kurt's true essence that made Blaine's heart go awry with adoration. No one's ever seen Kurt's showmanship this.. _loose_ before. Kurt has never had the confidence to let anyone see that sometimes, he is imperfect. He is raw. While that is beautiful and unrestrained, the reality of show choir is that only the best are selected to wallow in the spotlight: this was criteria he found was critical with both the scrutinization of the Warblers' council members and the eyes of one Will Schuester of the New Directions.

Blaine is touched by the small gesture- while he and Kurt maintain a healthy, stable relationship, they've been taking it very, very slowly. He was careful around Kurt, only because he felt that after Kurt was still fragile after his incident with Karofsky. He was dubious enough about entering a relationship (with a boy he'd unknowingly been pining for this whole time, no less) only because he was concerned with how sensitive Kurt was, and that a slight slip-up of words or action could positively break him.

Tonight, however, Blaine understands that he and Kurt have come a long way. While Kurt's seemingly strong exterior gives him an air of independence, Blaine knew that it was an impression Kurt wouldn't be able to keep up. It was admirable, true, but Blaine wanted to offer him solace like he had never experienced before. When he met him, half-broken but still fighting with the valiance of a martyr, he resolved to break down his proverbial walls and sweep him off his feet in the way he deserves. The trust required to do so was established tonight- perhaps, it may have come to Kurt's realisation earlier, but it manifests itself to his significant other for the first time in the form of a love ballad sung with less grace that Kurt usually strived for. He giggles in between verses and sings in an over-dramatized fashion, luring Blaine into his arms with that deviant grin.

It also helps that Kurt is an astonishingly gorgeous young man, whom Blaine could not help but be attracted to physically. He is more so attractive because he doesn't realise just how stunning he is. While his bravery and compassion are the things Blaine loves about him the most, he can't deny that the bright cerulean glare of Kurt's eyes and the soft pink hue of his ever-enticing lips are contributing factors to his hopeless attraction to him.

"Blaine," Kurt snaps.

"Yah," Blaine replies, barely attentively, eyes still lingering on Kurt's (now still) lips, long after he had finished singing his adorably goofy rendition of Ingrid Michaelson's "You and I".

"Blaine, oi," Kurt snaps his fingers this time, "snap out of it."

"Yah." Blaine replies again, still watching those pretty lips with yearning.

Half a second later, Blaine finds his favorite set of kissers are no longer in his line of sight and are now, in fact, on his own. Kurt had moved beyond tentative and chaste a while ago, but Blaine also knows that his kisses are far from nonchalant and whenever Kurt makes a move, he _makes a move._

Breathless, he pulls away.

"You gonna pay attention to me now?" Kurt asks, his words snarky and his neat eyebrow piqued. His arms remain locked around Blaine's neck, loosely resting on his shoulders.

Blaine watches him for a moment, much to Kurt's annoyance, taking note of the light, involuntarily flush on Kurt's cheeks from kissing Blaine so boldly. His blue eyes search Blaine's brown ones for any sign of response, questioningly imploring Blaine's sudden lack of articulacy.

He stays silent as his arms wrap around Kurt's (admittedly rather effeminate) waist and pulls him as close as physics would allow.

"I will pay you," he whispers, low, "all the attention-" Kurt shivers, "-you could ever want."

Blaine is revived with a wave of bravery, one he has never had before and one he would have likely never had, had Kurt not confirmed his trust in him that night.

He's going to end this date with stars in Kurt's eyes.

He backs Kurt up quickly, stumbling beyond the stage curtains and into the side wall, pinning Kurt against the surface and squeezing the grip on his hips. Kurt is taken aback, having just delivered a perfect display of sass, only for it to backfire on him entirely.

"Blaine-!" he gasps, shocked at his boyfriend's sudden forwardness.

Bodies pressed tightly and fittingly together, Blaine pulls his head back slightly to delve into Kurt's eyes with eagerness. He's trying to will Kurt to see the _wonderful _intentions he has in mind without ever uttering a word. His eyebrows sit low on his darkened eyes as he looks at Kurt through his (enviable) lashes, trying to convey his want and lust with a look of pure affection and longing.

...but who are we trying to kid? Kurt's the biggest virgin there ever was. He responds to Blaine's smouldering gaze with an obliviously confused smile, cocking his head to the side.

Blaine aborts his attempt at suave and chuckles into the crook of Kurt's neck momentarily, meeting his eyes for a short, fond smile to the innocent young boy whose mind he's about to blow.

"You let me in, Kurt," he says.

Kurt watches Blaine's face in total understanding (because this is _romance, _and while Kurt Hummel may not understand much else in terms of relationships, he will always get romance.) His features are soft with mutual loving, glad that Blaine understands how much it means for Kurt to begin trusting again.

"I'd like to blow your mind, Kurt." Blaine continues, voice slightly textured. "I want to make you feel like no one else ever has."

Blaine smiles as he feels Kurt beginning to catch on, given away by the furious blush he's managed to obtain in record time.

"Do you trust me?"

the whispered question receives an equally whispered response.

"I do,"

"Do I have your permission?"

"...yes,"

The hesitance in Kurt's tiny voice prompts Blaine to question his affirmation- the last thing he wants to do is make Kurt think he's manipulating his trust as soon as he's given it.

"No, no, I promise you, I want this," Kurt says, hurriedly recognizing his concern, "I'm just… just… well, you know. I'm… I'm new to this. I'm nervous," he admits, flushing darker than ever before.

Blaine reassuringly presses his body closer to Kurt's, in turn pushing him against the wall in a closed embrace.

"I'm new at this too," Blaine returns. "but it's just me, Kurt." he punctuates this with a tender kiss on the corner of Kurt's mouth. "Just me."

Kurt's arousal at that point embarrassed him to the point where he was beet red and absolutely speechless. He nods jerkily and ungracefully, which Blaine takes as his cue.

Nothing big tonight, Blaine decides, it's only their first time touching and they had only ever made out a handful of times preceding tonight's super-date.

His hands work their way from Kurt's girly hips to skim his sides lightly, making their way to Kurt's face where they cup his baby cheeks and holds him there for a heated kiss. Tongues work their way easily over each other as Blaine can feel Kurt starting to breathe heavier, gasping every time their lips parted.

His hands begin to wander elsewhere- Kurt's neck, sloping shoulders, shoulder blades, chest- each clothed touch causing Kurt to move with Blaine under his hand, willing him to explore further. His arms that were holding Blaine's biceps wrap around his neck again, pulling Blaine in and crushing their lips together in a fervent, passionate manner.

Kurt's reaction impels Blaine, to coin a phrase, kick it up a notch, and his hands finally make their way to the waistband of Kurt's skin-tight jeans.

Timidly, he places a hand in the center of Kurt's pants.

Kurt's lips still against Blaine's as he is taken by surprise. Blaine panics for the shortest moment until he finds Kurt deepen the kiss infinitely with nothing but _hunger_; their lips collide with an unprecedented force as Kurt's tongue fights Blaine's in a delicious match for control.

Blaine takes it as a good signal and proceeds to palm Kurt a little more boldly. He adds pressure to his palm and his fingers press forcefully into Kurt's arousal.

Kurt makes a noise into Blaine's mouth, but doesn't pull away. Blaine's hand works into his groin further, eliciting more similar noises from Kurt as he finally has to pull away to fully exert his appreciation.

"J-jesus, Blaine," he _whines, _looking down at Blaine's hand which had now gotten the hang of it and was fondling him with a newly-found confidence.

Kurt arches his hips into Blaine's hand without intending to, but he's thankful for it as this causes Blaine to _furiously_ rub at his crotch, each erratic movement of his wrist intending to give Kurt as much pleasure as humanly possible.

Kurt's finding it very difficult to control himself right now as an involuntary, loud moan seeps from this throat into the thick air of the auditorium. He wrenches a hand off of Blaine's shoulder's to cover his mouth, abashed with the noises he'd just made.

Blaine's eyes meet his, and there is an insatiable need in those dark, honey-colored orbs. The green that outlines his irises seem to swell in his eyes as he gazes at Kurt, oozing nothing but pure sex appeal as he moves his face closer to Kurt's.

"You sound _amazing," _he murmurs, from the back of his throat. "Don't _ever, ever stop."_

Well, shit. No point disappointing Blaine, is there?

Besides, the auditorium's empty, and the acoustics are _great._

Kurt's hands are back on Blaine's shoulders in an iron grip as he holds him at arm's length, so he can see what Blaine's doing to him as it happens. His head is shyly cocked to the side, resting on his own shoulder, as he watches Blaine get him off with a flustered blush on his cheek and panting.

"Blaine, Blaine, Oh god,-" Kurt's babbling now, he's sensitive _everywhere_ and the pleasure emanating from his groin sends shockwaves around his body with each touch. Blaine presses a particular pressure point that is rewarded with a high whine from Kurt- music to his ears.

He's beyond words now, whimpering pathetically in a string of "ahs" and "mhm!s" as he squirms under Blaine's touch. He's rolling his hips into Blaine's hand, synchronizing his movements with his own.

Slowly, it's becoming too much for him to handle. "Shit, Blaine, don't stop," he mumbles, biting his lower lip to relieve the intensity of euphoria he's just entered. He's close now, he can feel it.

He's just so _wanton,_ Blaine thinks, seeing this gorgeous boy come undone at the seams, pinned against the backstage wall of his old school's auditorium. It turns him on to no end to know that Kurt's never experienced this level of pleasure before, and that he's the one administering it to the point where he's making the _most beautiful_ noises he's ever heard. He's shy, so he tries to keep quiet, but the fact that he _can't_ restrain the desperate whines and moans is what strikes a slight sadistic streak in Blaine. He wants to hear him go on like this for a little longer.

So he slows down his hand movements and latches his lips on Kurt's exposed neck.

He's teasing him now; only a touch of his fingertips (as sexy as it gets) on the fly of Kurt's jeans as he works on his neck, sucking vigorously to somewhat compensate.

"W-what! Blaine, you can't just-" Kurt protests, cut off abruptly when Blaine sucks on a particularly sensitive spot on Kurt's neck and prompting Kurt to throw his head back against the black, painted wall, eyes closed, mouth open.

Blaine grins triumphantly once he realises the state of total bliss Kurt's in, and his hands are barely on his groin. Kurt's breathing is harsh and he sounds completely broken with ecstasy.

Blaine initially thought he would put him out of his misery, but I suppose "misery" isn't quite the term for the shamelessly debauched state Kurt appears to be in.

He goes in for the kill, palming Kurt's erection without any restraint whilst sucking with as much force as he could muster on Kurt's sweat-slicked neck. He was pawing at Kurt's crotch so hard it almost _hurt,_ oh shit, oh shit-

"Fuck!" Kurt's practically gagging. "oh god, oh god, OH, good god-"

There was no reason not to be crude when his boyfriend is getting him off for the first time. Besides, Kurt couldn't really articulate at all right now. His senses are on _fire_ and Blaine is going at him with all he's got. He's unable to keep still, his hands are blindly grabbing whatever he can (it's usually Blaine) as he rapidly builds up to his climax, catalysed by the Blaine's previous teasing.

Blaine takes his lips off of his neck only to growl in a tone so deep and lustful that it was what Kurt could only assume was his sex voice.

"Let go, beautiful."

The moment those words of encouragement leave his lips, Kurt pulls Blaine's body tight against his, Blaine's hand the only thing between the two boys, jerking Kurt off above his jeans as if his life depended on it.

Kurt's erratic breath hitches as his fingers clench the material of Blaine's crisp dress shirt, clutching to him so desperately as if he was holding on to dear life. His eyes are shut tight, phosphenes dancing like _fireworks_ under his eyelids as he cries out, high and sharp, an unintelligible word that slips from his lips as he reaches his peak.

Blaine continues to rub him with force through the crest of his climax, causing his back to shudder and spasm as his system overloads with sheer pleasure. The sensation is so unbearably euphoric, he finds tears in his eyes by the time he comes down from his first Blaine-induced orgasm.

Blaine watches Kurt wheeze and gasp, as if his orgasm knocked all the air out of him. His eyes are still closed and his breaths are still shallow as he attempts to come down from his high. He grins in full satisfaction knowing that he's managed to reduce Kurt from a pristine, innocuous teenage boy to the whimpering, ecstatic, spent wreck in his arms right now.

And all of that, just from a little, almost modest, over-the-pants grope.

Blaine could only _imagine_ what Kurt would be like during actual intercourse.

"How'd you find that?" he asks, nuzzling his face under Kurt's ear affectionately.

Kurt's still panting when he replies, "Oh god, Blaine. Oh- oh wow." he sounds depleted, but very, very content. "Thank you."

"Mm, the pleasure is all mine," he replies, happy to have serviced this beautiful boy he calls his own. "No, really. You make the most _delicious_ sounds." Kurt's adorable blush is rewarded with several light pecks on his red, swollen lips.

"What about you?" Kurt ventures, eyeing his rather prominent bulge that hadn't been dealt with.

"Oh, no, no. I'm not having any of that. Tonight was all about you," Blaine cocks his head and tenderly brushes his hand on Kurt's still pink cheeks. "and how you trust me enough to let me do this for you."

Blaine's smile is so warm and- dare he say it- _loving_ that Kurt can't help but encompass Blaine's full lips with his own in a meaningful kiss where he confirms his utmost trust in him. As he's trying to kiss Blaine as deep as possible, his thigh grinds into Blaine's crotch and allows a surge of pleasure to course through Blaine's lower half.

"Whoa," Blaine steadies, breaking the kiss. "None of that, not yet."

"I'm gonna get you back, Anderson," Kurt murmurs, inches away from Blaine's lips. "I promise."

"We're taking it slow, remember?" Blaine looks into Kurt's eyes, trying to instill his message into his mind. "I don't want you to rush into things, and I _especially_ don't want you to think that I expect anything in return for tonight. I want this to be beautiful and warranted, Kurt. I think you, of all people, deserve that much."

Kurt's heart swells with joy at the kindness and respect of Blaine's words. He decides then and there that he wants to do unspeakable acts of love for this man.

He's never been more sure that he wants this boy to be his first _everything._

Neither of them had popped the big "I Love You" yet, despite being 6 whole months into their relationship, but as they had agreed before- they're taking things slow.

They're taking things _slow_.

Exactly four days later (and much to Blaine's _alleged_ dismay), Kurt Hummel is no longer a virgin.

And neither is he.


End file.
